


Afternoon With Orlando

by Neon_Opal



Category: British Actor RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Chocolate, Coffee, Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Imagination, Magazines, Memories, Plot Twists, Valentine's Day, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Opal/pseuds/Neon_Opal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort of a romancic fantasy with a small twist, memories from sents and touch...much more will spoil it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>another one of those things from about 7 years ago written for a Valentines' Day challange when I was in my hard core Orlando phase but inspired by a couple real life things. Hope it amuses you for a few minutes it will take to read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon With Orlando

~*~

 

Afternoon With Orlando 

 

Everyone had gone and the house was quiet. She set up the coffee pot with fresh Double Chocolate Nut coffee and put the box of chocolates on the table. (They were the expensive kind she normally wouldn’t buy but they were half price after Valentine’s Day).

She set the table with a lace table cloth, red place mat and pink linen napkin, placing her favorite coffee cup carefully. Laying the magazine to the side, she pressed on the coffee maker and went to take a shower. She used the luxurious Strawberry Milkshake body wash/shampoo her best friend had given her for a birthday gift. When she got out she put on her “good” jeans and the pink charmuse top she had gotten months ago because it felt so decadent but had never had the opportunity to wear. She put on a touch of makeup and tied to style the hopeless mess of her curly dark hair. Surveying herself in the mirror she was more or less satisfied.

She was ready for her afternoon with Orlando Bloom. 

The heavenly smell of the coffee greeted her as she opened the bathroom door. It mixed invitingly with the lingering sent of the strawberry body wash. She went to the kitchen with great anticipation. He was waiting there for her, smiling radiantly. When their afternoon together was over she would know everything there was to know about him.

She poured the coffee and removed the gold lid from the chocolate box. 

Then she picked up the magazine, “Life Story-Orlando Bloom”. 

She hadn’t bought this type of magazine in years (didn’t allow herself). They were too expensive; they were for teenagers she told herself. She had forgotten what it was like; how wonderful they were when new; pristine glossy pages, the fresh, sharp edges, even the smell of the ink was enticing. She began to read savoring every new page, exciting story and lovely photo. Eating chocolates and sipping coffee as she read. Total indulgence.

The photos were beyond description. The man was too stunning for words, he made her heart ache. The articles were informative, and Orlando seemed such a truly thoughtful, funny and interesting person. It made him seem more real to her. She did not put it down until she had viewed each page and eaten all the chocolates (except for the maple coconut…ick!).

She felt thrilled. Why had she denied herself such pleasures? She was not sure but it was a foolishness she would not allow herself to repeat now she was aware of it. It had been months, no that was a lie, years since she had experience this type of fan girl joy. Perhaps she should have a “date” with Orlando once a month, or maybe once a week (but without a whole box of chocolates then).

Or maybe her next afternoon date should be with Johnny Depp or Elijah Wood, Antonio Banderas. Now that the door was open the possibilities were endless.

 

The End 

 

~*~


End file.
